Come my way
by kitsune-ai-064
Summary: Inu and Kag known each other when they were 5 years old and were separated when their fathers will killed by Naraku. Now being in prison for almost 4 years, Kagome has to work with her brother and friends to hunt down Naraku. But she didn't know that she


I DO NOT OWN  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( )   
  
Come My way   
  
Chapter One – Memories   
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( )   
  
"Papa! Why do I have to go?" Kagome yelled at her father.  
  
Higurashi Kagome was only five years old. She had short light brown hair and cerulean blue eyes like her single parent father. She pulled up her hair up high in a ponytail and wore a blue dress that went to her knees.  
  
"Because honey... He's my best friend and you know that..."  
  
Kagome pouted, bucking her bottom lip out and crossing her arms.  
  
"That's not true! You just want me to meet his son!"  
  
Her father chuckled. They were going to visit his best friend Inu Taisho.  
  
Higurashi Tetsuo was fairly young. He had black spiky hair and moustache. He was in his late twenties. He divorced his wife and his only son Miroku went to live with his wife's brother Hachi. His only family was his five- year-old daughter Kagome and best friend Inu Taisho.  
  
They went out the door and into their new indigo Toyota matrix.  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
"Aw man!" Inu Yasha groaned shaking his head, making his silver hair sway. Inu Taisho pat his head.  
  
"It isn't going to be THAT bad, now is it?" Inu Yasha nodded.  
  
"Yep! She is going to be a spoiled, self fish, stupid, mean brat!"  
  
Inu Taisho shook his head. The doorbell rung and he walked to go get it. He looked behind him. Inu Yasha groaned and followed after. His father smiled and opened the door to see his best friend.  
  
"Tetsuo!"  
  
"Taisho!"  
  
The men shook hands and came in. Kagome sulked behind her father. Tetsuo pulled Kagome out of her hiding spot and placed her in front of him.  
  
"This is Kagome, Taisho."  
  
Inu Taisho kneeled to Kagome's eye level and smiled, his silver hair glittering. He took his hand.  
  
"Hello Kagome."  
  
Kagome shyly took her hand out and shook. "H-hi..." Inu Taisho pulled out Inu Yasha in front of Kagome.  
  
"This is Inu Yasha."  
  
Tetsuo smiled and ruffled his hair between his dog-ears. Kagome stared at it in awe.  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha."  
  
Inu Yasha growled slightly, making Taisho softly nudge his knee in to his son's back. Tetsuo smiled.  
  
"Now, why won't you two sit and talk, ne?"  
  
( ) ( ) ( )  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome stared at each other sitting on a two-seat chair, far apart.  
  
"So," Kagome started, "what do you want to do...?"  
  
"Keh! Any thing without you." Kagome 'huff'ed.  
  
"At least tell me SOMETHING about you..."  
  
"SOMETHING about you first."  
  
Kagome silenced.  
  
"I'm five. You?"  
  
"...Six." Inu Yasha replied with boredom.  
  
"My only family is my papa, my older brother Miroku is living with someone else... You?"  
  
"My older half brother Sesshoumaru is in New York with my mom for school." Inu Yasha yawned. "This is boring. I'm going to my room."  
  
"No! Don't leave me here!" Inu Yasha smirked.  
  
"Keh! Like I care?"  
  
( ) ( )  
  
Kagome looked around Inu BAKA's room. After fake crying, Inu Yasha decided to let her come. Inu Yasha growled and sat in front of his T.V. He turned on his Nintendo and placed his Street Fighter game in. Kagome sat next to him.  
  
"I want to play too!" Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"I only have one controller." Kagome smiled and pulled out another controller behind her.  
  
"Really?" Inu Yasha fumed, but held it in. Kagome hooked up the second player controller and sat back next to Inu BAKA. Then the screen of the players turned on. Kagome picked Ken and Inu Yasha picked Ryu.  
  
'Ready... Fight!' The game yelled.  
  
( ) ( )  
  
"I WON! AGAIN!" Kagome yelled, throwing her fists up proudly. Inu Yasha flicked her head with his finger.  
  
"Baka! I was just trying to lose because you're a girl." Kagome smirked and ruffled his silver hair.  
  
"Yeah right. YOU just don't to face the fact that you lost fifteen times, stupid pig headed dummy." Inu Yasha growled.  
  
"Oh yeah?!" He pinched her cheeks, hard.  
  
"Yeah!" Kagome placed her fingers in his mouth and stretched them apart. Inu Yasha pulled her hair. Kagome bit his arm.  
  
"Stupid dummy!"  
  
"Stupid wench!"  
  
"Fat Donkey!"  
  
"Female dog!"  
  
"Meat jerky!"  
  
"Fat ugly pig!"  
  
"Inu baka!"  
  
( ) ( )  
  
22 years old Kagome woke up from her memories and stared up at the upper rusty bunk bed. She sat up and ruffled her hair. She stared at her junky orange clothes she had to wear. A security came by and clanked his weapon on to her cellar.  
  
"Wake up ma'am! Time to eat!"  
  
"Alright! I hear ya!"  
  
Kagome sat up and stretched her lean body and woke up her cell partner.  
  
"Sango! Wake up!"  
  
Sango mumbled something about 'guns' and 'perverts'. Kagome chuckled and walked out of her cell. She walked outside the building, entering the Work out place. She turned around and read the sign above the building she lived in for almost four years.  
  
"Miyamoto Prison." She smirked. "A prison for women."  
  
( ) ( )  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
SMACK!   
  
Inu Yasha shook his head, embarrassed by his hentai best friend. Miroku nursed his bruised cheek.  
  
"You'll never learn." Miroku turned his way to Inu Yasha.  
  
"Learn what? That beautiful woman LOVES to touch my beautiful spotless cheek? Oh I already know that..." Inu Yasha smacked his head and sighed.  
  
"We. Are. The. F.B.I..." Inu Yasha said slowly.  
  
"What are we doing today? Except for finding more information on Naraku." Inu Yasha questioned, but growled at the name. Naraku was the most wanted killer in Tokyo, Japan. Inu Yasha wanted revenge and he knew that girl wanted it too.  
  
( ) ( ) Flashback to 17 years ago...  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome had to spend another day together. They sat in Inu Yasha's room and minded their own business.  
  
"Inu Yasha! Kagome! Come down here! Let's go to the park!" Tetsuo called from below. Kagome chirped up.  
  
"To the park?! Yay!" Kagome hopped off the white carpet floor and ran out the door, with Inu Yasha sulking behind. Kagome looked behind her and stuck her tongue at him.  
  
"Slow pokey!" Inu Yasha growled and ran beside Kagome. Kagome and Inu Yasha raced toward their fathers and had a tie. Inu Taisho smirked and walked out with his group.  
  
( )  
  
"Ha ha ha! You suck!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Ha! You stink!" Inu Yasha argued. The fathers walked behind them and had their own talk.  
  
"We have to catch him Taisho... Naraku has done many horrible things..." Tetsuo exclaimed. Taisho sighed.  
  
"Yes, but where?"  
  
"Here." Everyone paused. There stood Naraku, in front of their kids and staring at Kagome. Kagome stepped back. Inu Yasha did the same. Naraku smirked.  
  
"Hello Kagome... How is your mother?" Naraku questioned. Kagome pouted.  
  
"I don't have a mother..." Naraku chuckled. Taisho pulled Inu Yasha to his chest. Tetsuo made a grab for Kagome's hand, but instead Naraku held her, facing towards them.  
  
"Naraku! What do you want?!" Tetsuo yelled. Inu Yasha saw the confusion in Kagome's eyes. Their eyes made contact, blue and gold swirled. Naraku chuckled and patted Kagome's smooth hair.  
  
"I just want a bride, that's all..." Naraku traced his fingers along her soft jaw line. Kagome whimpered, scared.  
  
"And you want a five year old?! You sick man!" Tetsuo held up a punch. "Give her back to me!" Naraku dodged and threw Kagome on the floor. Taisho released Inu Yasha and ran to fight Naraku. Inu Yasha ran to Kagome and held her up.  
  
"Are you alright?" Kagome weakly nodded and turned to face the fight.  
  
Taisho gave a kick, but Naraku blocked it. Tetsuo gave a upper cut, but Naraku moved. Unknown, Naraku pulled out a knife.  
  
The children's eyes widened. Kagome saw this every move in slow motion. She got up and ran, out stretching her hand from her father being stabbed, but she couldn't reach him with her slow world that disliked her.  
  
Inu Yasha sat on the ground, shocked to see his dad lying on the floor, puddle full of blood. He ran and sat next to him.  
  
Kagome ran as fast as she can to her father that was three inches from the knife. 'No.' Her mind thought. 'No. No. No.' She was too late. The knife was inside her father's abdomen. "NOOO!" She screamed. Now her world became fast as she hurried to her father. Her father fell to the hard sidewalk ground. She held his head in her lap, and rocked back and forth. "No. No. No. No." She mumbled, tears rolling down her face.  
  
"Heh. Your fathers deserved it." The children looked up at Naraku in hatred. Naraku held out a hand to Kagome but stopped. He turned around and faced Kanna. Kanna held up her white crystal mirror. Naraku smirked at what he saw in the mirror and turned around to face Kagome.  
  
"I'll see you later Kagome and Inu Yasha." With that he disappeared.  
  
( ) End Flashback  
  
"And that's it Inu Yasha." Miroku faced his dazed friend. "Inu Yasha?" He snapped out of it.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" Miroku smirked.  
  
"I said I was going to get my sister from prison out tomorrow." Inu Yasha was puzzled.  
  
"What? Why?" Miroku shrugged.  
  
"She's the only one that Naraku wants. So, I can get her out early for this kind of job. When the mission is complete, she HAS to go back to prison." Miroku sounded upset, but at least he got to see his long gone sister.  
  
( ) ( )  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Sango called. Kagome looked up from her punching bag in question. Her bag swung back and smacked her face.  
  
"Owie..." Kagome held her right cheek. Sango grinned and walked up to her best friend.  
  
"You okay?" Kagome nodded and stretched her jaw.  
  
"What is it that you want?" Sango smiled happily and grabbed her friend's hand.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
( )  
  
"Ha?! We're getting out early?!"  
  
"Shh! It's just for a mission! We have to return A.S.A.P." Sango explained. Kagome scoffed.  
  
"Keh! We help them, but we have to return? Pathetic! I'm not going..." Sango smirked and shrugged.  
  
"Okay then... Well, you won't get to see your brother." Kagome jumped up from her bed.  
  
"What?!" Sango crossed her arms and lay down on her bed on top.  
  
"You know, he was going to get you out today. But okay, you said no. You don't even care for your loveliest friend here about getting out early..." Kagome stood up from her bed and faced Sango.  
  
"Sango..." Kagome growled. Sango looked her way.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome smiled suddenly.  
  
"Let's go..." Sango grinned and hopped off her bed.  
  
( )  
  
The security held Kagome's arms and headed straight for another building to get her belongings. They opened a door and stepped in front a man at a counter table.  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Higurashi Kagome."  
  
"Wait please." The man disappeared for a while and came back with a box. He pulled out items of hers.  
  
"Black leather T-shirt." He pulled it out and folded it out neatly.  
  
"Black leather pants." He pulled it out and folded it out neatly.  
  
"Black leather boots." He pulled it out.  
  
"Black long leather jacket." He pulled it out.  
  
"Black leather gloves." He pulled it out.  
  
"And," He pulled out the last thing. "Black sun glasses." He pulled out a clipboard and pointed somewhere.  
  
"Sign here, Miss Higurashi." Kagome did so and grabbed her things. She smiled at the man.  
  
"Good bye Sumo. I'll see you later."  
  
( ) ( )  
  
"Where is she?!" Inu Yasha growled and faced Miroku. "You said they'll be here by 2! It's 2:16!" Miroku held up his hand and sighed. They sat inside Miroku's car.  
  
"Patience Inu Yasha. Two women are coming. And yes I know that you can't wait to see them. Me too." Inu Yasha smacked Miroku's head.  
  
"Baka!" The gate of the prison opened. Inu Yasha and Miroku looked. Two women came out. One wearing all leather black with sunglasses and one with blue jeans and a green T-shirt, both with perfect curves. Miroku drooled. Inu Yasha looked the other way.  
  
The black leather woman walked in front of Miroku and pecked him on his cheek and smiled.  
  
"Long time no see, Miroku-kun." Miroku gapped. This was his sister!  
  
"Kagome?!" Kagome smiled and slid down her glasses. She looked to Inu Yasha. She paused and blinked.  
  
"Inu..." Inu Yasha faced her way and was shocked.  
  
"INU BAKA?!" Only one person called him that name and that was...  
  
"STUPID WENCH?!" Kagome walked away from the car and glared at Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha glared back.  
  
"What the hell are YOU doing here, Inu Baka?" Miroku and Sango sweat dropped. Apparently, they already know each other...  
  
"L-let's get inside the car, Kagome and friend." Sango got in the passenger side, but Kagome walked. Miroku started up his car and followed her since she was now a block away from him.  
  
"Kagome! Get in the car!" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"NO! I won't get into that car with THAT idiot!" Inu Yasha rolled down his window and stuck half of his body out.  
  
"Shut up bitch! Now get in the car or I'll beat the crap out of you!" Kagome kept walking faster. Inu Yasha growled. Kagome turned around and stuck her tongue at him. Talk about de ja vu...  
  
"Ha! Yeah right!"  
  
Miroku groaned and faced Sango.  
  
"Hello young beautiful butterfly."  
  
"I don't like butterflies Hoshi..." Miroku gasped.  
  
"You know my name! Well, kinda... Anyway, how did you get to prison?" Sango glared at him.  
  
"Watch the road freak-ka-zoid." Miroku turned back to the arguing couple.  
  
"OH YEAH YOU PIG HEADED PIECE OF SHIT?!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"YEAH YOU STUPID ASS WENCH!" Inu Yasha yelled back.  
  
"Come out then! Let's race to YOUR house, Inu Baka!" Inu Yasha crawled out the window and hopped in front of her.  
  
"FINE! Forty miles from here ain't far!" Kagome smirked.  
  
"Yeah. To me, it'll be only FOUR miles. To you, it'll be hundreds of miles!" Kagome said, placing a grin on her face.  
  
"Whatever stupid ass wench. To you, it'll be billions of miles!"  
  
Miroku drove slowly as the kids argued while walking. Sango had a vein popping out.  
  
"WOULD YOU GUYS JUST GET IN THE FREAKING CAR?!" Sango yelled, breaking the argument about who's faster. The kids stomped towards the car and sat far away from each other. Miroku sighed and drove to Inu Yasha's house in silence.  
  
( ) ( )  
  
Kagome glared iced daggers and Inu Yasha glared hot spears. They sat on the same couch, far away from each other. Sango went to her apartment and would meet them at the building tomorrow.  
  
"Well..." Miroku said, feeling uneasy of the tension. "We have to go to our work place and start our mission from there..."  
  
Crickets chirping...  
  
"Well, okay..." Miroku scratched his cheek nervously. "Ha ha ha..."  
  
"Inu Baka..." Kagome whispered.  
  
"Stupid wench..."  
  
"Dick head."  
  
"Virgin cow."  
  
"Masturbating frog."  
  
"Disgusting beetle."  
  
"Sick cockroach."  
  
"Frog eatin-"  
  
"Would you guys PLEASE stop and get along?"  
  
"NO! We're just playing 'Names'." The immature kids yelled. Miroku faced Kagome.  
  
"How will Kikyo feel about this, Kagome?"  
  
Kagome froze by the name. She narrowed her eyes at Miroku.  
  
"Shut the hell up Miroku." She stomped to the guest room and slammed the door. Inu Yasha sat there in question.  
  
"Who's Kikyo?"  
  
( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )  
  
A/N: I hoped you liked it! Please review for the next chapter! –KitsuneAi 


End file.
